


badan pe sitare lapete hue

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Birthday Sex, Episode 143, F/M, Song fic, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vihaan gives Riddhima the best birthday gift she could get.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania, Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 4





	badan pe sitare lapete hue

With a tight smile, Vihaan downed another shot of tequila, and ordered the bartender to pour him another. Mr. Mehra was droning on about another boring deal that he had acquired recently, and frankly, Vihaan had absolutely no interest in hearing about it. He knew the older man was simply trying to pump himself up as being someone incredibly important but Vihaan knew he was anything but.

Besides, he had other matters that he wanted to devote his entire attention to. The most pressing at the moment was whatever bullshit plan Kabir had been cooking up in his mind. Being in charge of the party, Kabir had very cleverly kept the whole event an absolute secret. No matter how hard Vihaan had tried, he simply could not get anyone to open their mouths. He tried to ask nicely, and even threatened their jobs, but not a single soul opened their mouth. No worries though. He took note of all those who refused to hear him out the first time. Vihaan will show them what it means to disobey him.

He glanced around the hall, and his irritation grew. Kabir was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Riddhima. Vihaan wondered if they were both somewhere together, alone. He clenched his jaw, and got up from his seat. He was ready to go to the front of the room and demand Riddhima to be summoned before him, when a pair of bodies shifted, and there peeking between them all, he saw her. He was still irritated because of Mr. Mehra’s grating laughter, but it was mostly smoothed by the sheer glimpse of her.

Tilting his head, Vihaan raked his eyes over the woman he gets to call his wife. He always knew that the universe was created solely for her to enjoy, and seeing it draped around her body in the form of a saree tonight - he was proven right. Other people may call her pretty, gorgeous, or beautiful, but Vihaan knew she deserved a word far more elevated than those. For the first time in his life, he felt truly stumped. Generally, he took immense pride in being a hacker, but today he felt wholly inadequate. He could break into as many linguistic databases in the search for that one unique word to describe the woman before him, but he would never be able to do so. He could die trying and his efforts would be rendered futile.

With his head held high, and his eyes fixed on her, Vihaan had only one thought in mind: he was going to bring the stars down on earth and present them to her tonight.

To his immense irritation, he had to detach his mind from all the ways he wanted to pleasure his wife, and onto the annoying pain in his ass. He looked around the room and couldn’t find Kabir anywhere. Vihaan glanced at his watch. It had been a good fifteen minutes since he last saw the man. Surely he wasn’t up to any good. Since Vihaan couldn’t stop Kabir without knowing what his plans were, the only other thing he could do was remove Riddhima from the equation.

Vihaan turned around and downed his shot of tequila. Fair enough. As it is he was getting bored of the party. He’d much rather have fun with his woman in his arms.

He walked over to the DJ and whispered a song that he wished to play. The DJ glanced at him, unsure if he had heard him right. The DJ gulped when Vihaan stared at him in response. Nodding his head, he pulled the song up from his immense catalogue and a devious smile made Vihaan’s lips curve upwards.

Murmuring voices immediately erupted around the room as no one had expected such an old song to play. Seeing Riddhima’s laughter quieten down into an expression of confusion made Vihaan’s heart pang. She just had to get through a few minutes of discomfort, and then he would make it up to her the whole night.

Smiling tightly at the women around her, Riddhima muttered something to them and was heading towards the DJ when the hall plunged into darkness. Seconds later two spotlights shone: one on Riddhima, and the other on Vihaan. Right on cue, Vihaan lip sang.

_ Badan pe sitare lapete hue _

He looked at Riddhima who was watching him with the utmost confusion.

_ O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho _

In quick steps, he approached her, pulled her into his arms, and danced with her.

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

Rhythmic claps broke out across the room immediately. After all, it wasn’t every day that the world got to see the Vansh Raisinghania smile, let alone dance romantically with his wife.

_ Badan pe sitare lapete hue _

Vihaan pulled Riddhima back when she tried to subtly break away from him.

_ O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

If only she knew just  _ badly _ he was seeking for this peace and satisfaction.

Vihaan doesn’t know if it was the liquor coursing through their veins, or the nostalgia from the old song, but soon others began to join them on the dance floor. Not that he cared of course. He only had eyes on one person, and she was right there in his arms. He had her pressed tightly against him, and they were slowly spinning in their spot. He knew he had been rough on her for the past few days with the whole joker debacle but it had been a necessary tactic. His heart absolutely refused to believe that she was after the empire just for the money but his mind needed to hear her say it. Otherwise it will just continue to sow doubts and he would end up pushing her further away again.

Damn those doe-like eyes. If he didn’t wake up to them looking at him every morning, he would go insane. But he needed to know for sure. The love she proclaims to have for Vansh, is it all true or is it just an extremely well performed act?

His lips curved upwards knowing that the next stanza will hit her right on the spot.

_ Hamin jab na honge, to aye dilruba _

_ Kisse dekh kar, haaye, sharamaaogi _

He traced her face with his finger.

_ Na dekhogi phir tum kabhi aaina, _

_ Hamare bina roz ghabraogi _

Just as predicted, a flash of fear was visible in her wide eyes. However brief the moment was, she didn’t see the imposter she brought home with her. Instead, she saw the man she was supposed to love for the rest of her life. She saw her husband, her Vansh.

_ Badan pe sitare lapete hue _

He spun her out of his arms, and looked at her from an arm’s length away.

_ O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho _

He pulled her back in and with her back to his chest, he swayed with her.

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

Vihaan assumed she must have gotten really bothered because she elbowed him in the chest and walked away with a scowl on her face. Vihaan rolled his eyes, much more amused than annoyed. Loosening his bow tie, he followed after her.

She was at the bar, contemplating on whether or not she should down the small shot of clear alcoholic liquid she had ordered. Vihaan smirked. Ordering one shot of his own, he clinked the glass with Riddhima’s and downed it in one go. He removed his black tux and draped it across one of the bar stools. He knew the heat he was feeling wasn’t from the buzz of tequila. It was instead coming from the hot woman in front of him. The fire in her eyes promised a severe scolding for when they were alone and Vihaan for one couldn’t wait for it.

He scanned her from top to bottom again, and felt himself harden. So fcking exquisite. How the hell was it possible for a single woman to look so damn hot?

Riddhima placed the glass back on the bar counter and had turned to leave when Vihaan blocked her with his arm.

_ Hai banane sanvarane ka jab hi maza _

_ Koi dekhne wala aashiq to ho _

He sang with a cheeky smile.

_ Nahin to yeh jalwe hain bujhte diye _

He pulled the red blooming rose out of her hair bun and twirled it in his hands.

_ Koi mitne wala ek aashiq toh ho _

He ran the petals across his craned neck. Riddhima’s eyes grew even wider and he saw them instantly tear up. She pushed past him but Vihaan held her back by the hand.

_ Badan pe sitare lapete hue _

He twirled her around and brought her close to him again.

_ O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho _

He ensured her one hand was wrapped around his neck and his was placed against her waist.

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

To the room full of strangers, Riddhima’s ducked head may have been a sign of her blushing timidity. Vihaan knew otherwise. She wasn’t blushing for him. She was keeping her head down so that no one saw the tears he was bringing out of her. It pained him immensely that he was being the cause of her suffering, but again, it was necessary. He just  had to know what the actual truth was before he ever put his trust in her again.

Grabbing her by the arms, he kept her at a distance.

_ Mohabbat ki yeh inteha ho gayi _

_ Ki masti mein tumko khuda keh gaya _

Her cheeks growing red with embarrassment, Riddhima peeked around at the guests who were still watching them.

_ Zamana yeh insaaf karta rahe _

_ Bura keh gaya ya bhala keh gaya _

He spun her around fast till the point she started to grow dizzy.

_ Badan pe sitare lapete hue _

She crashed into his chest, and gripped his shoulders to support herself.

_ O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho _

Vihaan wrapped his arms around her, and ducked his head.

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

_ Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye _

Riddhima struggled to get out of his embrace but his hold on her was far too strong. He coiled his arms further around her body and smiled. The only thing her squirming managed to accomplish was make it seem like they were locked in a deeply passionate kiss. Oh how he wished it weren’t an act and he really could capture those lips with his own. No need to fret. Just a few more minutes and this wish of his would also come true.

The song ended and the DJ moved onto the next one. Deciding to keep Riddhima’s unintentional pretence up, Vihaan ran his tongue over his lips to wet them, and lifted his head. His eyes screamed only one thing - want, want, and more  _ want _ ! Before Riddhima could react, he swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms.

“Vihaan, yeh kya kar re ho?” She asked in a harsh whisper, frantically looking at all the guests.

A flash of annoyance rose in him. She was supposed to be looking at  _ him _ , not them.

He leaned down, and whispered in a voice so low it surely reminded her of Vansh, “Tumhe tumhara birthday gift dena hai.”

Vihaan took immense pleasure in the shivers that ran through her body.

Not giving a damn about any pleasantries, Vihaan carried her upstairs to their bedroom. If their little moment was to be the talk of the town tomorrow then so be it. At least he would have the afterglow to show for it.

The second they stepped into their bedroom, Riddhima got out of his arms.

“Tumhara dimaag kharab ho gaya hai kya?” She scolded. “Neeche yeh kya tamasha laga rakha tha?”

Vihaan locked the door, and headed over to do the same to the windows. As much as he wanted the whole world to know that Riddhima belonged only to him, there was no need for them to see in just how many ways this was true.

“Tamasha kiya nahi, tamasha hone se bachaya.” He said, pulling the thick crimson curtains closed. Turning around, he saw Riddhima’s confused face. He kissed his teeth. “Come on Riddhima. Tumhara birthday hai. Kabir ne khud yeh party organize ki hai. Did you really think ki woh koi drama nahi karega?”

“So isse pehle ki woh kuch kar sake, tumne kar diya?” Riddhima asked in disbelief. Vihaan nodded with his dimpled smile. “Samajh nahi aa raha ki sabse bara pagal kaun hai. Tum ya woh.”

Vihaan laughed. “It’s obviously me Riddhima. Kabir mere level aane ki soch bhi nahi sakta.”

She shook her head. “Aur mujhe tumhare paas hi nahi rehna.”

Vihaan’s smile dropped, and something far more dangerous sprouted within him. He grabbed the end of her saree’s pallu and held it tight. Riddhima turned around, holding onto the saree from her shoulder’s end.

“Yeh kya kar re ho? Chodo mujhe.” There was annoyance both in her voice and eyes.

Vihaan gave a single shake of his head, and twisted the saree around his hand.

“Badan pe sitare lapete hue,” He sang wickedly. “O jaan-e-tamanna kidhar ja rahi ho?” He yanked the saree, and consequently Riddhima, towards him.

“Vihaan, chodo!”

“Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye.” The devilish smile was back on his face.

He snaked his hand up her back, and observed the way her body reacted to it. She could scowl all she wanted but even she couldn’t hide the way her breath hitched, and the way her pulse quickened at his touch.

“Zara paas aao to chain aa jaaye.” He leaned down and hovered right before her lips. “Come on Riddhima. Aaj toh tumhara birthday hai. Pura haq hai tumhe special feel karne ka.”

Her eyes glanced down at his lips and lingered there. Vihaan knew he got her. She just needed a little more push. He peeked his tongue out and slid it over her bottom lip. Eyes wide, she gasped, and her fingers curled over his shoulders. Vihaan’s own eyes widened with excitement. Just a little more, and she would finally be all his. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, only to let it go extremely slow. He continued to nip and nibble on it just enough to tease the fck out of her.

She didn’t verbally protest against what he was doing but the way she had her eyes squeezed shut told Vihaan she wasn’t fully ready yet. He knew he was risking everything, but frankly he couldn’t give a damn anymore. He had waited far too long for her and he wanted her tonight at any cost.

“Come on sweetheart.” He drawled in Vansh’s deep baritone. Riddhima’s eyes snapped open. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Haan.” Riddhima immediately answered in a panicked voice.

Her eyes frantically searched his face. He knew her mind was working in overdrive trying to figure out who the hell he was, but she needn’t care about that tonight.

“Then kiss me. Aur intezaar nahi hota mujhse Riddhima.” He commanded in a husky voice.

And that was it.

Riddhima lurched forward to presumably kiss him, but she ended up pressing her mouth against his instead.

“Vansh.” She whispered against his lips.

Her fingers tapped the side of his cheeks, and she shook her head as if she were trying to break out of a dazed state. Before she could pull away, Vihaan pressed her tightly against himself.

“Dimaag par itna zor mat lagao Riddhima. Aaj ki raat soch ne ke liye nahi, mehsoos karne ke liye bani hai.” He trailed his hand up to her shoulder and let the saree’s pallu fall to the floor.

If he didn’t have a boner before then he sure as hell had one now. The way the cut on her blouse framed her cleavage was absolutely sinful. She was shaking her head again. Vihaan couldn’t let her say no. He tucked his head into the crevice of her neck and began kissing, biting, and sucking. He was ready to do just about anything at this point to ensure she stayed with him all night.

“V-” She let out in a raspy breath.

This time when she closed her eyes it wasn’t because of an internal conflict she was going through. Vihaan knew this because of the way her head rolled back, and her neck craned to the side to give him easier access to her flesh. His smile widened to a grin. His hands on her waist, he removed his lips from her neck. The surge of pride he felt seeing the beautiful red bloom on her skin was like no other. He knew instantly that he wanted to mark every single inch of her body with traces of him and only him.

Riddhima fluttered her eyes open, and Vihaan wasn’t quite able to discern what they were trying to say. He just hoped she wouldn’t say no. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if she denied him tonight. Riddhima curled her fingers around the front of his shirt and lightly pulled him towards her.

Staring at his lips, she whispered, “Just tonight. Phir kabhi nahi.”

Vihaan smirked knowing full well that won’t happen. After tonight, she would be begging for more every time she was alone with him. Who knows, she might just surprise him by asking for a little lovin’ in front of others. Vihaan’s eyes widened as he thought of secretly pleasuring her while being in public. Maybe at the dining table, while the family was engaged in some mindless talk. He could let his hand roam across her thighs and make its way to her center...

“But I don’t want you.” Riddhima broke him out of his reverie.

His head felt heavy, partially from being broken out of his musing, and partially from her piercing words. If not him, then who the  _ fck _ did she want? More importantly, how  dare  she tell him she wanted to be with someone else while he was standing right there?

“Mujhe Vansh chahiye.” She told him with unwavering eyes.

So it was either this or nothing. Vihaan raised his chin and looked down at her with immense pride shining through his eyes. If it’s Vansh she wants, then it’s Vansh she’ll get. As for him? He will finally get Riddhima like he had always wanted.

Placing a kiss on the back of her hands, he spoke in Vansh’s voice. “Your wish is my command.”

Riddhima’s breath quickened and her eyes watered. Before she broke out into a full sob and changed her mind, he kissed her deeply. His fingers dug deeper into her waist and she pulled on his collar. Yes,  _ yes _ ! That’s exactly what he wanted. For her to not just respond to his kisses, but to actually start making her own desires be known in her own little ways. Like her one hand sliding around to the nape of his neck and tugging at the little hairs, or her rolling her hips gently against his. Vihaan reached the back of her head and broke the kiss by biting down on her lip hard.

“Do you remember what I said about your hair?” He growled.

Riddhima slightly lowered herself, and actually fcking mewled. Vihaan shook furiously with desire. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ her right now. Surprising even himself, he grabbed Riddhima and threw her on the bed, where she landed with heavy bounces. If she didn’t know how badly he wanted her before, then she sure as hell knew now. Taking slow steps towards her, he kept his eyes locked on hers, and began unbuckling his belt. Riddhima watched his hands move with her mouth hanging open. Her pupils dilated and Vihaan could only imagine how turned on she was getting. He slid the belt out of the loops and threw it to the side. One knee on the bed, he held one of her ankles and gently slid the petticoat up. Riddhima’s toes curled and Vihaan leant down to press a kiss against the side of her ankle.

Seeing her gulp, he told her to relax. He rubbed a hand up and down her leg to further soothe her nerves. He leaned forward to kiss her again, which she eagerly reciprocated. He slid his hands down her arms and removed the annoying detachable sleeves. Vihaan didn’t understand the purpose of them. They’re either attached to the blouse or not at all. He stared at Riddhima’s bare arms and made a mental note of buying her as many sleeveless tops as possible. He could stay in those arms all day if she allowed him to. Starting with her wrists, he planted kisses all the way up to her shoulders. Every single inch of her body was to be his tonight.

“Ek baat puchu?” He asked between kisses.

Her eyes closed, Riddhima nodded.

“Have you ever had sex like this before?” He bit on her earlobe.

“Jaise?”

“Birthday sex.” He clarified kissing her neck.

Slightly trembling, Riddhima shook her head.

Vihaan sucked in a deep breath. “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what you’ve been missing out on.”

“Oh?” She breathed as he sucked on her skin.

“It’s the absolute fcking best. You know why?” She shook her head again. “Because I can show you just how fcking grateful I am that you’re alive.” Riddhima opened her eyes and stared at him. He kissed her fingertips, “Tumhare nazuk hathon se,” He traced the outline of her eyebrows, “tumhari nasheeli aankhon se,” He traced her lips, “tumhari yeh chashni se bhaare honthon tak. I’m so damn thankful for everything Riddhima.”

There were small hints of tears peeking out from the corner of her eyes. Vihaan knew hearing all this praise in Vansh’s voice was overwhelming her. He just hoped she was being overwhelmed with happiness and love, and not sadness.

He ran a finger across her stomach and watched how she sucked her breath in at his touch. He kissed her on the head, and pressed his entire palm against her stomach. Their heads touching, they watched as he slid his hand up to cup her breast. Their eyes met, and stared for a few seconds before Riddhima leaned in to kiss him while he continued to squeeze and massage her. 

Her legs wriggled and with anyone else Vihaan would have put an immediate stop to it. But tonight, because it was Riddhima, he didn’t want her to. He wanted to see every little sensation that her body went through because of the way he touched her. Looking down at her cleavage, he gently pulled down at her blouse to expose the skin just enough to make them both feel excited. He bent down and went around the swell of her breasts, nipping and kissing them. Riddhima rested her head back against the bed and closed her eyes. She hooked one leg over his and slid it up and down the back of his leg.

Smiling, he trailed the back of one finger down the middle of her breasts. She bit down on her bottom lip.

Fascinated, he asked her, “Kaisa lag raha hai?”

She hummed in response. Opening her eyes, she stared at him. Cupping one cheek, she brought him down for another kiss. Short, and so incredibly soft, he felt himself falling even deeper in love with her. He wasn’t expecting her to turn him so that he laid back against the bed, but he went along with it. She hitched her petticoat above her knees so that she could straddle him properly. His eyes widened, and he reached out to run his fingers against her bare legs. Her hands on his chest, she slowly ground against him.

“Fck Riddhima.” He whispered.

She reached behind her head and removed all the pesky hair pins she used to keep her hair up in a tight bun. Seeing her shake her hair loose was an absolutely ethereal vision for him. It was as if a literal goddess had descended down to earth to visit him. Riddhima fell forward against him and hovered over his face. One side of their heads was completely hidden by her tresses.

Outlining his face with her slender finger, she asked with a knowing smile, “You like my hair like this, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Came the immediate growling response.

He had leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back. Continuing to grind against him, she slid her hands up her neck, and her face until they got tangled in her hair. 

“Oh fck,” He breathed.

If he thought his imaginations were wild before, they were  _ nothing _ compared to what he was seeing right now. Her hair was a mess, her mouth was slightly hanging open and she had a couple of her fingers hooked and hanging from her jaw. She continued to move her hips agonizingly slowly against his covered erection, and he wasn’t sure just how much longer he would be able to hold it in.

It was her eyes that were threatening to do him in. Vihaan had seen a fire within them so many times before but the fire he saw tonight, was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was subdued, but also held the promise of staying alive for as long as possible. He wondered if that was her way of letting him know that she’s prepared to go all night long. If that was the case, then Vihaan was more than ready to rise up to the occasion. With a slight lift of his hips, he too, continued to grind against her. Placing her hands on either side of the mattress, she leaned back, and continued to grind harder against him too.

“Fck.” He grunted.

He placed his hands on her hips and tried to get her to slow down. He didn’t want either of them to reach their highs just yet.

“Rok kyun re ho?” She asked, clearly annoyed. She slid her hands above his clothed shirt and pressed herself against him. Kissing his jaw, she asked him, “Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do.” He grunted, sliding his hands over her back.

Riddhima took in a sharp breath. “Then what’s taking you so long?.” She kissed the other side of his jaw.

“Relax sweetheart. Itni bhi kya jaldi hai?” He smiled. “After all sabar ka phal-”

“Vansh hota hai.” She finished for him with a smile of her own. “I know.”

She gave him a peck on the lips, and looking down began unbuttoning his shirt. With each new skin that was revealed, she littered it with sloppy, wet kisses. The further she went down, she kept her hands on the departed flesh so that he always had that skin on skin contact that he so clearly craved. Her hot breaths hit his lap and Vihaan was certain he would have come right then and there. As if it was the most curious thing in the world, Riddhima slowly unzipped his pants and saw her first glimpse of what was in store for her tonight. Her eyes on him, she reached inside his boxer briefs and held his member.

“Fcking hell Riddhima.” He hissed.

He was about to pull her in for a kiss, but she kept him down with a hand on his chest. She peppered his stomach with more wet kisses as she worked on his erection. Breathing heavily, Vihaan laid his head back against the mattress. Muttering curses under his breath, he thought of how this shouldn’t be happening.  _ He _ should be the one pleasuring  _ her _ , not the other way around. But what if this is what she wanted? Vihaan raked his hand in her hair. Well, if this is what she wants, then who the hell is he to say no to her? For a moment he wondered if she would be willing to replace her slender fingers with her pretty pink lips instead. The mental image had lasted for just a fraction of a second, yet it was enough to make him throb violently.

Riddhima looked up at him with her doe eyes and Vihaan didn’t know how to respond. His body was ready for its release but he held himself back. How can he possibly reach his ecstasy before the birthday girl?

Her hand still on him, Riddhima came up and placed kisses around his face.

“Kya hua?” She asked softly. “Aana nahi hai kya?”

The sound that came out of Vihaan’s mouth stunned him. He fcking  _ whimpered _ . He, the man who prided himself in taking people apart with his various tactics,  _ whimpered  _ at the hands of his wife.

She kissed down his throat and asked him something but he couldn’t clearly hear it. He was too focused on the highs that were coming over him in rolls.

Kissing the corner of his mouth, she repeated her question. “Tell me who you are.”

If he had any ability to think coherently, he would have said Vihaan. But his lovely wife had rendered him unable to do so and the truth slipped out.

“Vansh."

His mind clouded over, and with his eyes rolling back, he saw the stars that he had wanted to show Riddhima. It took him a minute or two to come down from his high. When he did, he saw the most beautiful pair of eyes looking down at him. What made them so beautiful wasn’t the shape, size or the color. Rather, it was the way they shone with a love that promised to exist beyond the limitations of life and death. He placed a hand against her cheek and rubbed a thumb over the light tears that rolled down it. He was an idiot to ever doubt the intentions behind her affections for him.

“Riddhima.” Saying her name as Vansh himself, and not as Vihaan, lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

“Vansh.” She whispered.

He captured her salty tears with his lips and replaced the wetness on her face with his kisses.

“Itni nafrat karte ho mujhse?” More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cupping her face, he shook his head. “Kabhi nahi Riddhima.”

“Phir itne dino se Vihaan ban kar kyun rahe?”

“I just had to know.” He replied. “Kuch shaq the dimaag mein, unhe door karna tha.”

She trembled. “So mujhe dard dena zaroori tha?” Vansh didn’t have an adequate response. The anguish in her voice pierced through his heart. “I was ready to sleep with Vihaan tonight.” She cried, and gently touched his cheek. “Kyunki mujhe laga, jhoot hi sahi, at least kuch pal ke liye tum mere saath toh ho ge. Bewakoof hoon na. I was ready to believe ki koi aur nahi but tum ho. Mere Vansh.”

She lowered her head and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and it finally hit him just how fcked up the whole situation had become. He had gotten so engrossed in Vihaan and his quest to know the truth, he had failed to see what he was doing to Riddhima. He would see her tears and his heart would cry along with her, but he could never mimic the depth of pain she would feel. He was too wrapped up in his own hurt to even properly consider what she was going through.

He gently lifted her head, and called her name. She shook her head, and kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

“Riddhima, please look at me.” He requested, and she shook her head again.

She sat up, and he followed after her. He ducked his head and captured her lips in a kiss. They were quick and soft, meant to get her to stop crying. It took a few minutes but her cries eventually subsided and she began to kiss him back in the same languid manner.

Opening her eyes, she added an amendment to her wish. “Mujhe Vansh chahiye. Hamesha ke liye.”

Vansh nodded. Their heads connected, he gently rocked her. “Vansh sirf tumhara hai Riddhima. Meri har ek saans,” He squeezed her hand, “meri har ek dhadkan. It’s all yours.”

Riddhima gazed at his lips, and told him, “Aur mein sirf tumhari.” Looking into his eyes, she warned him in a dangerous tone, “Phir kabhi doubt mat karna.”

The same dangerous streak rose in Vansh. He leaned forward, and captured her lips in a viciously heated kiss. There was a lot of panting, and no matter how much their hands slid over each other, it wasn’t enough.  _ Finally _ , he could have Riddhima in the way he had always wanted - wholly, completely, with all her heart and soul. She belonged  only  to him, and no one else. He felt himself harden again, and in his eagerness he made her skin wet with his sloppy kisses. Riddhima didn’t seem to mind though. She simply smiled and removed his shirt. She took a few seconds to blatantly stare at him. Her fingers moved over the muscles on his arms, and across his chest. Vansh smirked. If she thought this was a sight to behold, wait until he was fully naked before her.

He glanced down at her covered breasts. “Ab tumhari baari.”

With a raise of her brows, she told him, “If I remember correctly, shirt tumhari meine uthari. Toh yeh,” She lightly ran her fingers above her cleavage, “tum karo.”

Smiling wickedly, he said, “With pleasure.”

He pulled Riddhima forward so that she laid on her stomach. Her long tresses were swept aside and her bare back was presented to him. Vansh leaned down and pressed even more wet kisses. Her back arched when his lips touched her spine or across her shoulder blades. He finally reached her blouse and unhooked the clasps. The cloth parted and Riddhima’s fingers gripped the bedsheet.

He snaked his hands across her stomach and tugged her back so that she was pressed against his chest. She gasped at the contact. Vansh immediately cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Riddhima turned her head and leaned in for a kiss. Her body squirmed as he pinched and tugged on her nipples.

“Vansh.” She moaned.

Smiling, he kissed the corner of her head. Riddhima lifted her hips and removed her petticoat and underwear. Vansh’s eyes widened. He had imagined her naked so many times but they all paled in comparison before the actual sight before him. Her smooth skin, her luscious curves, the hint of pinks and reds from where she blushed - he knew right then and there he would never get tired of seeing her. How can he when she looked more glorious than the setting sun?

Riddhima wrapped one hand around his neck, and whispered to him, “Touch me.”

He didn’t need to be asked another time. He reached down and raked his fingers across her legs and inner thighs. Riddhima’s head fell back against him, and the peace that her sigh gave him was incomparable. There wasn’t a single hint of stress in her muscles, and no confusion in his bones. It was simply the two of them as they were meant to be: madly, and deeply in love.

“Vansh.” She whined. “Stop being such a tease and touch me.”

She led his hand towards her center but Vansh moved it up her stomach. Drawing circles, he told her, “Itni bhi kya jaldi hai? We have all night.”

Riddhima smiled. “Aur jo raatein humne bewajah gawayi, uska kya?”

He kissed the back of her shoulder. “We’ll make up for it.”

“Aur woh kaise?” She lightly ran her fingers across his arms.

“Don’t worry. Iske liye bhi bahut saare plans hai.” He told her mischievously.

“Acha?” He nodded. She gently played with his fingers. “Mujhe bhi toh batao kya plans hai.”

He whispered in her ear, “It’s a surprise.”

“Teekh hai. Phir mein bhi apne plans banaungi.” She announced with a secretive smile.

Vansh’s eyes widened, and his mind raced as it thought of all the things she could possibly do to him. If it was anything like what she did a few minutes ago, he couldn’t wait to see what she had in store for him. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Riddhima led his hand down to her center and made them get lost within her folds. Vansh sucked in a sharp breath.

“Touch me Vansh.” She craned her neck and kissed him on the throat. “Love me.”

He slid his fingers up and down and was astonished to see just how wet she was. His desire for her grew even more when he realized she was like this for  _ him _ . Riddhima’s moans filled the room and he knew he wanted to hear them every night before he went to sleep. He slid his finger further down and slipped it inside. She let out a most delicious sound and Vansh wanted nothing more than to hear it again. In and out he moved. He knew it was at an agonizingly slow pace for her, but he wanted to savor every single second with her. It was their first time after all. There was no need to rush through things.

“More.” She spoke barely above a whisper.

“Say that again.” He whispered back.

“More.” She parted her legs and slid slightly down.

He inserted another finger and she let out the same delicious sound. He brushed his lips against her cheek, whispering her name. Wet and slick, in and out, short, raspy breaths - Vansh was overcome with an intoxication like no other.

“More.” She whimpered.

It took three curled fingers to get Riddhima to feel a modicum of satisfaction. Vansh on the other hand was left in awe. He had completely underestimated her and her ability to bear things. But no worries. The plans he had made for her needn’t change too much. Just a few amendments here and there, and she could still have a world of pleasures.

“Not enough.” She breathed, shaking her head.

“What?”

“It’s not enough.” She removed his hand and turned around. Frantically, she worked on removing his pants and grabbed his shaft. “I want you  _ now _ .” The sheer  _ need _ in her voice made him incredibly hard.

He was ready to make her lie back on the bed, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. Her legs on either side of him, Vansh watched as she helped herself directly onto him.

“Oh  _ fck _ Riddhima.” He wanted to cry from just how beautiful she looked when they finally connected as one.

“ _ Yes _ .” She moaned as she moved above him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in her bosom. Just how long had he waited for this moment? For how many days did he wait for the minute, the  second , they united and moved as one? If he had known it would feel  _ this _ good to be with her, he would have claimed her as his a long time ago. The day he met her, their night on the cruise, their wedding night,  _ fck _ , he should have had her the night she invited him to bed.

He raked his fingers against her spine, and she convulsed against him.

“Fck,” She moaned.

Vansh looked at her, his eyes shining with a delightful excitement. This was probably the first time he heard her swear, and man did it sound good. He wondered what else he could get her to say. Anger. He wanted her to speak to him in anger. To scratch him, bite him, slap him even… It didn’t go unnoticed by Vansh that she was much more physical with Vihaan. Ready to scream and yell at him every time he annoyed her, or even digging her nails in deep until she drew blood just because he had the audacity to piss her off. Vansh felt a flash of jealousy shoot through him and wasn’t that ridiculous? He was feeling jealous of someone that  _ he _ created. But why wouldn’t he? He knew that Riddhima would never show that aggressive side to him. She loved Vansh far too much, and given everything they’ve been through, she would never dare show that anger, or resentment against him ever again. Vihaan on the other hand…

Vansh wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he spoke her name in Vihaan’s voice. She trembled in his arms, and he could feel her rapidly pounding heart from how closely they were pressed against one another. He gently moved her damp hair to the side and gazed at her.

“Ruk kyun gayi? Keep going.” He encouraged her by moving her hips.

She continued to stare at him with widened eyes.

“Kya hua?” He asked in Vansh’s voice. “Darr laga?”

She shook her head, trying to break out of her daze but she wasn’t able to.

He grazed his nails over her thighs. This time asking in Vihaan’s voice, he asked, “Agar tumhe abhi pata chalta ki mein Vansh nahi Vihaan hoon, toh tum kya karogi?” He was instantly slapped. He smiled wickedly. “Bas?”

She slapped him again and continued to shower them mindlessly against his chest. He watched her with an impassioned face. There was so much pent up anger and frustration within her but she simply refused to share it unless it was Vihaan. For some reason, she had made him the outlet in which she could let out her temper. If it was Vihaan that she needed, then so be it. Vihaan she will get.

Her wrists grabbed, she was pushed back against the bed, and her arms were pinned above her head. She squirmed underneath him, but with all of his weight atop her, she couldn’t do much.

“Relax biwi.” He spoke with manic eyes.

Riddhima may not have relaxed but she did freeze. 

“Itna gussa?” He tsked. “Not good at all.”

She tried to wriggle out of his hold but it was futile.

“Kahan jaane ki koshish kar rahi ho?” He asked. He whispered in her ear, “Abhi toh bahut kuch karna baaki hai.”

Riddhima closed her eyes, and slightly crumpled in on herself. “Vihaan please.”

He glanced at her tears that were leaking out of the corner of her eyes. He leaned down and kissed them.

“Mujhe tumhare aansoon bilkul pasand nahi Riddhima.” He told her.

Riddhima glared at him. “Fck you. Itna ghatiya mazak karte ho mere saath aur phir kehte ho mujhe tumhara rona pasand nahi?”

He smirked. “Meine kaunsa mazak kiya? Tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki tumhe Vansh chahiye.” Smiling, he gave her a slight thrust. “Toh mil gaya na tumhe Vansh?”

She pushed him and he pulled back far enough that he was away from her, but still remained connected to her by their hips. He glanced down from where they were joined, then slowly looked back at Riddhima.

And there was that fire that he knew so well. It held the promise of burning him alive, and it excited him greatly. She moved her legs to pull away from him, but he stopped her.

“Chodo mujhe.” She screamed at him.

“Kyun?” He ran a hand over her leg. “Itni bhi kya jaldi hai? Puri raat payi hai, aur maaza lena toh abhi shuru kiya hai.” He kissed her on her stomach.

“Mujhe tumhare saath kuch nahi karna.” She snapped at him.

Continuing to kiss her stomach, he said, “Par Vansh hi toh hoon mein.” He glanced up at Riddhima’s confused face. In a deep baritone, he said, “Riddhima.”

She shivered and whatever anger she had in her was instantly gone. Just like he had predicted. She would  never show her frustration to him.

“Vansh?” She asked in a sad whisper.

He nodded, and placed more kisses.

“Kya kar re ho tum Vansh?” She ran a hand over his cheek. “Please aisa mazak mat karo.”

He hovered over her and interlocked their fingers. “Yeh mazak nahi hai Riddhima.” He kissed their joined hand. “Tumhe Vansh ke saath saath Vihaan bhi chahiye.”

She frantically shook her head. “Nahi Vansh. Mujhe Vihaan nahi chahiye. Meine uske liye aisa kabhi-” She stopped talking seeing his no nonsense stare.

Leaning down, he spoke first in Vihaan’s voice, “Agar tumne kuch feel hi nahi kiya,” Then in Vansh’s voice, “phir meri yaad kaise aayi?”

Riddhima kept quiet.

“It’s okay Riddhima.” He began kissing her across her jaw. “Vansh toh mein hoon hi, par agar tumhe Vihaan bhi chahiye toh bata do.” Fury flashed in Riddhima’s eyes. “After all woh bhi mein hi toh hoon. Vaise if you think about it,” He lightly scratched at the side of her stomach, “it’s kinda hot. Naam chahe mera jo bhi ho, par beintehaa ishq tum sirf mujhse hi kar thi ho.”

Her eyes softened, and he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. Their foreheads connected, he finally began thrusting in her again. Her breathy gasps soon filled the room again.

“Bolo Riddhima.” He asked as Vansh. He lightly kissed her on the cheek. “Do you want me?”

“Always.” She moaned, moving her hips in sync with his.

A wicked smile on his lips, and a frenzied look in his eyes, he asked her as Vihaan, “And me? How much do you want me?”

There was a brief moment of hesitation before a highly dangerous glint overcame her pupils. Rather than giving a verbal response, she pulled him in for a deeply, heated and aggressive kiss. When she pulled away from him it was with red swollen lips.

“That’s like my girl.” Vihaan praised with a breathy laugh.

She dug her nails into his back, and scratched at his skin so hard he knew there would be red angry marks left behind. Which was perfect, and exactly what he wanted. She brought him in for another heated kiss, and he picked up the pace for how hard he thrust into her.

“Fck,  _ Vihaan _ ,” She moaned angrily.

She tangled her hands into his hair, and pulled hard on it.

“You like it fast and rough don’t you?” He teased. “You naughty girl, what else do you like?” Glaring at him, she slapped him. Vihaan laughed. “Do that again.” She did, this time harder. “Again.” He instructed, bending closer to her. She did and his eyes widened in excitement.

A similar excitement washed over her. Gripping his chin, she pulled him in for another hard kiss.

“Vihaan.” She whispered with a happy, ecstatic buzz pumping through her blood.

Kissing her hand, he said, “Riddhima.”

Running her fingers over his cheek, she spoke under her breath, “Vansh.”

His eyes softened, and filled with nothing but love for her. Kissing her on the lips, he said, “Riddhima.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kept their bodies pressed.

“I love you so damn much Riddhima.” He spoke softly into her neck. Though their hips may be moving slow again, Vansh knew it would be enough for them. “You have no idea how much.”

“Then show me.” Riddhima told him. “Tonight, every night. As Vihaan, as Vansh, as whoever you want. I just want  you .”

Her softly spoken words tipped him over the edge and he released his ecstasy within her. He continued to move against her, and amidst their searing kiss, she finally saw the stars that he had wanted her to see. Vansh wished he could capture this moment forever. Her dampened face, her lips yelling out his name, and her entire body coming down from a euphoric state that  he sent her to.

He kissed her at the base of her throat and planted similar kisses across her collarbone. He finally, carefully, pulled out of her, making her whimper.

“No, please don’t go.” She reached out for him.

Vansh laughed. Kissing her hand, he assured her, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, I want you to stay.” She looked at him with hazy eyes.

The thought of staying within her for a prolonged period of time had crossed his mind. He just never expected she would want the same. He smirked. It’s not a surprise though. She was bound to feel this way one day or another.

“Another time darling.” He told her as Vihaan, gently tracing her face.

Humming, and her eyes closed, she asked, “Promise?”

“I promise.” He said as Vansh.

Judging from the even rhythm that her chest rose and fell in, he wasn’t sure if she heard him. It didn’t matter though. He could simply remind her of it the next night. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it over them. He pulled her against his still heated body, and let her heartbeats lull him to sleep.

Vansh, Vihaan, he hadn’t expected it, but it was so easy for him to get lost between the two. He knew Vihaan would have to go away one day, but if he could help Riddhima in ways that Vansh couldn’t, then he might as well stick around for a little while longer. Besides, even he had to admit, being a devilish rogue had its own merits. He just had to look at the exquisite woman in his arms to see the proof for it.


End file.
